acquainted
by wet t-shirt
Summary: "to say that we're in love is dangerous, but girl i'm so glad we're acquainted." AU. beca mugs a drunk chloe, who later takes in the brunette after she finds her unconscious. their resulting friendship is unconventional, to say the least. and aubrey's there too, of course.


**Inspired by an episode of Friends, where Phoebe** **finds out she mugged Ross when they were teenagers.**

 **SONG: DARK TIMES by THE WEEKND/ED SHEERAN**

 _"Waking up, half past five_  
 _blood on pillow and one bruised eye_  
 _drunk too much, you know what I'm like_  
 _but you should've seen the other guy..."_

Chloe was mugged.

The night had started out great, she'd had a few drinks at the karaoke bar with her friends and then said goodbye around 10:00. While she wasn't totally drunk, she felt tipsy enough to decide to walk home and pick up her car tomorrow.

She only lived a couple blocks from Bella's, and she could use a few more pidgeys in her already impressive collection of fifty three worthless winged bastards.

When she was on the last block before her apartment was when she was stopped by possibly the shortest mugger in Atlanta.

"Excuse me.." Chloe mumbled, glancing at the hooded person in front of her long enough to see that they had long, dark hair. As much as she'd like to get a closer look at the person blocking her path there was a Pokemon that needed her attention.

"Give me your phone." The brunette demanded.

"Hold on, I'm catching a Zubat." Chloe responded absentmindedly, thinking the person just needed to make a call.

"Neat. Hand it over."

 _Ouch!_ Something sharp poked Chloe's stomach and she stepped back, but before she could call out the person's impatience her phone was snatched from her hand.

"Hey! That was a 220 Zubat, you bitch!" Chloe protested, earning a glare from the brunette. _Wow. Blue eyes. Hot._

The sharp thing poked Chloe's stomach again and she looked down to see the girl's hand curled into a fist, something small concealed inside it poking at Chloe through her t-shirt.

 _Nope. Not hot. Fuck._

"Hey, Red. Look at your bat now."

The brunette flashed a smirk at the redhead as she tilted the phone screen for Chloe to see that her third pokeball had actually captured the Zubat, but her joy was short lived as the hooded girl's thumb sought out the transfer button and successfully deleted her new friend from existence.

"Hey! Why would you-"

"Wallet?"

"I have one, yeah, but-"

"Hand it over."

"-my zubat!"

"Seriously? You're being mugged and you're worried about some stupid Digimon?" The brunette practically snarled, pocketing Chloe's phone and prodding her more forcefully with whatever was in her hand.

"It's a Pokemon! You're an ignorant thug." She received a kick in the shin for her correction, and with a pained squeak she amended, "alright, alright! Here!"

After handing the aggressive stranger her wallet, Chloe was promptly shoved backward, hard enough that she lost her balance and fell on her butt. "Ow! I already gave you my stuff, what was that for?"

"For being a dick." Chloe's jaw dropped in disbelief.

" _I'm_ the one being mugged!" The brunette smirked down at her outrage, but as Chloe began to try to stand up she seemed to come to her senses because she took off down the street without another retort.

"Jokes on you, I only had a twenty!" Chloe shouted. Squinting, she could make out the girl giving her the middle finger from down the street before she disappeared around the corner.

Fuck.

 _"This ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me  
_ _baby I'm just being honest  
and I know my lies could not make you believe  
we're running in circles that's why..."_

Chloe walked the rest of the way home with a scowl on her face and her hands in her pockets.

She'd let some tiny girl take her phone and her wallet. She hadn't even fought back! And the worst part was she had no idea why she let it happen.

If she went to someone all she could give them for a description was a short girl in black with brown hair and blue eyes. And she was almost certain adding "hot, smirks a lot" wouldn't help single out anyone in Atlanta.

Once she closed the door behind her to her apartment she ran her hands through her hair. Well, she had a home phone but it's not like she could call Aubrey, since she didn't bother knowing anyone's number besides her own and her parents'. Looks like acquiring her friend's help to retrieve her stuff or at least track down the brunette would have to wait until the next day.

"Great," Chloe whispered to herself as she sunk down onto her couch. It was after eleven, for sure - turning on the TV showed it to be only 11:08 - but she felt like she couldn't sleep.

She wanted to see the girl again, but she wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to teach her a lesson, which meant probably lecturing her since she didn't think she could bring herself to hit the girl, or if it was because she just wanted to be around her. From their brief, unfortunate encounter she could tell that the brunette was sarcastic, and grumpy, but probably not homeless.

"She looked familiar.."

Maybe she'd seen her on the street, or she was one of the bored teenagers Chloe had read about that robbed people who played Pokemon Go by themselves at night.

She absentmindedly rubbed the area where she'd been jabbed at with whatever the girl had held, and watched a rerun of Game of Thrones until her eyes began to close and she eventually drifted off to the sound of the characters sword fighting.

 _"In my dark times I'll be going back to the street_  
 _promising everything I do not mean_  
 _In my dark times, baby this is all I could be_  
 _Only my mother could love me for me..."_


End file.
